


La visita

by athenasword



Series: El Mediador [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, parte 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasword/pseuds/athenasword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tu familia está muerta y mis amigos no quieren estar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —espeta—, estamos los dos solos y estar aquí limpiando es mejor que estar en casa mirando a la pared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La visita

—¿Y esto? —Derek no se molesta en ocultar su sorpresa cuando Stiles se aparece por la mansión Hale con guantes de goma y un balde con artículos de limpieza. Y eso que Stiles creía que el lobo no se sorprendía con nada.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta sarcásticamente, levantando el balde con expresión burlona.

—Entonces vas a limpiar mi casa —adivina el lobo, alzando las cejas—. Bien, adelante.

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto entonces.

—¿No me vas a ayudar?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —Derek lo mira confundido.

Stiles bufa, negando con la cabeza y mascullando por lo bajo. Pasa junto a su alfa al entrar a la mansión e ignora la sensación cálida que le llena cuando roza su brazo.

La casa está oscura y huele a muerto. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo; a pesar de saber que los Argent ya pasaron a buscar el cadáver de la difunta, es espantoso pensar en la cantidad de personas que murieron en la propiedad Hale. Primero la mayoría de la familia Hale, luego Laura, luego Kate, luego Peter.

Sacude la cabeza y se pone a fregar el suelo. Las manchas de sangre no se irán solas.

\- - -

—¿Por qué viniste? —pregunta Derek luego de un rato, desde donde está sentado en una esquina junto al ventanal, leyendo un libro. O al menos lo estaba hace cinco minutos. Ahora le está haciendo preguntas estúpidas a su única compañía.

Stiles alza la vista de su escoba y lo mira con obviedad. Derek rueda los ojos.

—Sé que no viniste porque tenías unas ganas tremendas de limpiar —deja el libro a un lado—. Dime la verdadera razón.

Stiles traga saliva. Este es uno de los puntos que menos consideró del plan; Derek podrá ser malo con las estrategias y bastante impulsivo, pero no es estúpido. Juntarse con un detector de mentiras viviente traería sus consecuencias tarde o temprano.

Se rasca la nuca y desvía la mirada, pero no se le ocurre nada.

—Scott está en el cine con Allison —querría haber dicho eso como al pasar, pero su voz salió demasiado cargada de resentimiento como para que esa frase fuera casual. Mierda—. No que me moleste ni nada.

Derek alza las cejas.

—Tu familia está muerta y mis amigos no quieren estar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —espeta—, estamos los dos solos y estar aquí limpiando es mejor que estar en casa mirando a la pared.

Para su sorpresa, Derek parece aceptar eso, porque lo mira fijo por unos segundos y luego vuelve a su libro con total tranquilidad. Es un tomo gordo y viejo, probablemente sea uno de los clásicos de la literatura porque es Derek y no se imagina qué otra cosa puede estar leyendo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —reclama, poniendo una mano en su cadera, casi ofendido ante la falta de reacción del mayor.

—Cállate y barre —contesta él, mojándose el dedo para pasar una página, tan tranquilo que parece otra persona.

Stiles lanza aire por la nariz, algo enfadado. Nunca más le va a traer masitas; la próxima vez se las va a comer él solo y que Derek se joda.

\- - -

La casa es fea. Es obvio, porque antes solía ser una mansión (aunque hogareña) por fuera; tenía una huerta en el fondo y un pequeño lago en el que Stiles siempre iba a nadar cuando era pequeño, bajo la mirada afectuosa de la abuela Hale.

Ahora es un esqueleto de sí misma, completamente tiznada y con un olor a hollín que no deja tu ropa si pasas demasiado tiempo allí. Stiles se pregunta a qué tintorería va Derek, porque su ropa solo huele a persona.

Por mucho que Stiles barra el piso y le pase un plumero a las ventanas, la casa sigue estando destrozada. No hay nada que él pueda hacer; se siente impotente como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

A Derek parece satisfacerle su esfuerzo. Antes de irse le caza el hombro y le dirige una sonrisa - o al menos algo que se _parece_ a una; seguro que de tanto fruncir los labios sus músculos ya se olvidaron cómo se hace. Le duele pensar en que ese pueda ser el caso - y le agradece bajito.

Stiles se encoge de hombros pero siente una calidez dentro suyo que no había sentido desde que todo el drama de los hombres lobo entró a su vida.

 _No,_ piensa. _Gracias a ti._

-  -  -

Cuando llega a casa charla algo con su papá y luego se va a la cama. Es una suerte que ya estén de vacaciones; odiaría llegar y tener que ponerse a hacer deberes de química para Harris o algo así. El última día de clase fue la semana pasada, y Stiles logró conseguir las firmas de oficialmente tres personas en su anuario. Debería molestarle más, pero considerando que antes solo conseguía una, es todo un logro.

Cuando está acostado con el pijama puesto le llega un mensaje de Scott. Stiles coge su teléfono de la mesita de noche y lee, 'mañana no puedo ir!!! perdón :( Allison quiere que la ayude con su entrenamiento'.

Lo que básicamente significa que Allison va a tirar flechas durante quince minutos en los que Scott no va a hacer más que repetirle cincuenta veces y de cincuenta formas distintas lo fantástica que es, luego Allison va a recompensarle su buena conducta y van a tener sexo en su cuarto. Scott se va a dormir en su cama y va a salir pitando antes de que llegue Chris Argent y los descubra in fraganti. A Allison le gusta lo peligroso de la situación y Scott está tan enamorado de Allison que hace todo lo que ella le diga.

Stiles suspira. ¿Sería demasiado ir a visitar a su alfa dos días seguidos? Porque la verdad que su plan original es intentar acercarse a Derek, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro: conseguir un amigo más, porque de esos no le sobran, y de paso convencer a Scott de que Derek en realidad no es mal tipo y hacer que todos sean una familia feliz. Por ahora la primera fase del plan no va nada mal, pero quizás hostigarlo demasiado no sea buena idea.

Ah, lo que sea. Si Derek hubiera querido una vida solitaria, debería haberse deshecho de Stiles cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora va a tener que aguantarlo, quiera o no.

Va a terminar haciéndose amigo de Derek aunque sea lo último que haga.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pienso publicar uno de estos por día. No los estoy haciendo capítulos porque considero que como van las cosas ahora, cada uno se puede leer como un fic solitario. Sin embargo eso no significa que la configuración no cambie en el futuro.


End file.
